Best Friends
by swim0angel0belle
Summary: Forever. For always. No matter what. A TeddyxVictoire story. Fluffy but cute.


**A/N: This is just a little one-shot I thought up. TeddyxVictoire. It isn't in any way related to "That Summer" or "Leaving". Maybe I'll update "That Summer"…eventually….but for now, read this lovely little piece I've thrown together and criticize it as you wish. It's written in Victoire's POV, and I tried to make it sound as though a nine year old were talking.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is of JKR's creation.**

I stood waiting anxiously, not once taking my eyes off the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Although I'd been reminded over and over again that the train was not due until 3 P.M., I had been staring at the same spot since 2:14. I had fussed and screamed until my parents had no other choice but to bring me to King's Cross early, just in case the train were to come in before it was expected. Why was I so impatient? Teddy was finally coming home.

Teddy Remus Lupin was my best friend in the whole wide world. He had been for as long as I could remember. And at nine years old, that's a lot of remembering. We were inseparable during our childhood. You'd never see one of us without the other following close behind. We'd always run around leaving messes and headaches in our wake. Sometimes we'd argue, but only over which games to play. See, I normally wanted to play House or Tea Party. Teddy wanted to play Quest or Aurors. Normally we compromised, deciding that I would be the pretty lady cooking in her kitchen when the bad guys would attack, and Teddy the big strong Auror would come and save me. It was a good arrangement, and we had passed the better part of six years like that. Then, Teddy turned eleven.

The day Teddy left for Hogwarts was probably the worst day of my life. And like what I said before, that's out of nine whole years of life. Even though he was trying to act all big and manly like that Auror he used to be when we played, I could tell he was pretty upset himself. He didn't cry like I did, but his arms were shaking when he hugged me good-bye.

We wrote a lot throughout the year. At least twice a week, in fact. Honestly, those letters made me more sad than happy. He talked about all his classes, teachers, and his new friends. It made me feel all topsy-turvy in my stomach. Mum said I was jealous. When I asked her of what, she said I was jealous because Teddy had new friends. She was right, I realized. I didn't want Teddy to forget me. I was supposed to be his best friend, but it was like he was leaving me behind.

I knew my sadness and jealousy were childish feelings. I didn't have to be Teddy's only friend, did I? And he hadn't forgotten me; he still wrote to me all the time. Plus, he always signed his letters with a secret code we'd set up before he left : I.M.Y.I.L.Y.B.F. I miss you. I love you. Best friends. The code was my idea. He'd thought it was sort of stupid. He didn't say so, but I could tell. I didn't call him my best friend for nothing; I knew everything about him and I could always tell what he thought, even when he didn't say it. The fact that he still used my secret code, even though he hated it, was comforting to me. I knew it was silly, but I couldn't help it. The bottom line was, I missed my best friend.

I hadn't even seen Teddy at Christmas. We had gone to France to visit Mama and Papa Delacour and Aunty Gabrielle. I had cried and screamed at my parents, begging them to let me stay and see Teddy when he came home for Christmas. I ended up nasty things that I wasn't proud of, but luckily Mum and Dad forgave me. Mum said she understood that I missed Teddy, and she said that she when Dad was away, she missed him too. I laughed, telling her that Teddy and I weren't like her and Dad: they were just married, me and Teddy were best friends. Mum seemed to find this amusing. Then she said, "Someday, you weell be. A muthzer can tell these theengs."

So now, nearly ten months after his departure, here I was, waiting impatiently for Teddy. I was a little bit worried, to be honest: what if he wasn't happy to see me? What if he liked his new friends better, and seeing me was going to be a bore? I was just a girl, after all, and over a year younger at that. Surely spending a whole year with boys his own age made him realize how inadequate I was as a best friend?

Just as I thought my anxiety was going to get the best of me, I saw him. My stomach flipped over. That was a new feeling. Somehow, despite the fact that it sounded unpleasant, it was a good feeling. I felt a smile spread across my face. Finally. He was talking to three other boys. They were all shaking hands, the "manly" way to say good-bye. Then his head turned. "VICTOIRE!" Next thing I knew, he was running toward me at top speed, his new friends forgotten. In what seemed like no time at all, he'd crashed, yes, literally crashed straight into me, nearly knocking me over with his force. In fact, I'd actually stumbled backwards. He'd obviously grown since last fall. His arms wrapped around me, perhaps the only factor that kept me from falling on my back. He was hugging me very tight, and I was finding it very hard to breathe. Only later did I think that maybe it wasn't just how squished I was that caused my shortness of breath. I hugged him back, giggling with happiness at finally seeing him again.

It ended too quickly. In reality, Mum said it had been at least five minutes that we stood there hugging, but I felt as though it had been just an instant. He kissed my cheek as he pulled back, and I grinned even wider. "Teddy," I squealed breathlessly. He laughed.

"That noise wasn't really natural, Dizzy." I thought my face would break from smiling. He'd even remembered my nickname. Well, he should have, I suppose, seeing as he was the one who coined it. It had been inspired by my tendency to fall over often.

"Well, I missed you a lot." My face was turning slightly red. I'd insisted to Mum that the reason for that was because it was a hot day outside, but truly it was only fifty-three degrees (Fahrenheit) and cloudy.

"I missed you too. A lot." I could swear he was red too. Maybe that was just the Metamorphagus coming out in him. "You're going to love Hogwarts, Diz. It was great, and I reckon it'll be even better when you come next year. You can hang around with my friends if you want, I'm sure they won't mind that you're a girl. Besides, Ben's little sister Celine is coming next year too, so that means you'll have a friend who's a girl. But I'll still be your best friend no matter what, right?" He was slightly breathless by the end of this speech.

"Of course, Teddy. We're best friends for always, no matter what. Right?"

"That's right, Diz. No matter what."

**A/N: That was very clichéd and fluffy, but I thought it was kinda cute. And even though I'm pretty sure they don't measure temperature in Fahrenheit in England, I didn't really want to convert it to Celsius…sorry. R&R.**


End file.
